Ensaio Sobre a Hipocrisia
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: Matar Voldemort não tinha sido a pior tarefa imposta a Harry Potter. Era perdoar Draco, e ele sabia que nunca poderia fazer isso. Harry/Draco


**ENSAIO SOBRE A HIPOCRISIA**

Slippery Sanity

Eu não possuo Harry Potter, infelizmente.

—

A guerra tinha acabado. O Lorde das Trevas estava morto e não mais assolava as pessoas decentes do Mundo Mágico, mas as perdas tinham sido imensas, e aquela era a hora das lamentações. Todos os sobreviventes estavam reunidos no Grande Salão de Hogwarts, e como não havia nenhuma ameaça iminente, ninguém estava preocupado em caçar prováveis culpados. Por isso Draco Malfoy e sua família ainda estavam sentados num canto, de rostos severos, porém cheios de alívio.

Isto até que Harry Potter, antes desmaiado de exaustão, levantou-se de supetão e olhou à sua volta. Um olhar foi suficiente para saber que estava louco.

Quando Harry o percebeu, Draco já estava correndo.

Foi uma perseguição desenfreada. Passaram pelos portões, foram recebidos por um céu púrpura cheio de nuvens carregadas e um vento cortante com cheiro queimado que cruzava suas vestes rasgadas, ignoraram o farfalhar das árvores da Floresta Proibida que cada vez mais se aproximava, escura e densa, e o descampado coberto de destroços e manchas escuras que só podiam ser sangue...

Draco cansou de fugir. Parou. Estavam um de frente para o outro.

Harry tremia, segurando-se para não matá-lo logo de uma vez. Desatou numa verborragia incompreensível.

— Um dia eu te amei... um dia. Mas agora tudo o que eu sinto é nojo. De você, porque não vale nada, mas muito mais de mim, por ter me deixado levar por esse sentimento tão obviamente falso, ridículo, venenoso; e por ter acreditado, não por um momento, mas anos, _anos!_, que você poderia mudar — ele arregalou os olhos verdes, passando a língua nos lábios rachados. — Eu acreditei!

Sua cabeça foi tomada por uma vertigem poderosa, fazendo todas as cores e formas se fundirem em uma imagem indecifrável de mundo, e ele apoiou-se num pedaço de material que antes poderia ter sido uma parede, mas agora era apenas um amontoado de coisas quebradas e cobertas de poeira. Como tinha parado ali ele não sabia; reflexos da guerra. O suor escorria-lhe pela testa, levando consigo toda a imundície de um dia cheio de batalhas. Poderia muito bem ser a sujeira de uma vida inteira, tratando-se daquela pessoa em especial.

Uma chuvinha fina e fria começou a cair; parecia concentrada em congelar seus ossos, tamanha a crueldade com que, aos poucos, atravessava suas roupas e pungia sua pele.

Talvez fosse a própria natureza coroando com dor a idiotice intrínseca de Harry Potter.

— Eu acreditei em você, Draco! O que eu recebi em troca? _O que eu recebi, Draco_? Me diz! Me diz o que você fez. Eu quero ouvir da sua boca!

Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, a varinha quase se quebrando à força de seu aperto. Harry fungou silenciosamente, segurando um soluço. Não daria ao outro esse prazer. O fundo do poço era suficiente, não queria cavar mais. Pensando bem, a quem estava tentando enganar? Que dignidade lhe restava?

Draco Malfoy estava em tal estado de choque que nada respondeu àquelas acusações. Acusações, não. Fatos. Era tudo verdade o que aquele homem dizia, o homem com quem fantasiara ter um dia uma vida pacífica, longe daquilo tudo. Mas era impossível. Eram duas crianças, por que não tinham percebido antes? Por que nunca lhes ocorreu que jamais daria certo? Chamassem do que quisessem, mas era, sim, e Draco sabia no âmago de seu ser, era _amor_, amor incondicional, uma paixão desvairada o que guiava suas ações e suprimia sua inteligência.

E medo.

Porque se havia algo maior que seu amor, este era o medo, sua maior fraqueza.

Ele tinha que matar a sangue-ruim, simplesmente acabar com a maldita Granger e tudo ficaria bem — Potter nem saberia, Voldemort não mataria seus pais, sua lealdade à causa ficaria provada (grande merda, ele estava pouco se fodendo para aquilo tudo — sua maior vontade era que a Inglaterra inteira explodisse), quem sabe o que aconteceria depois? Nunca pensara que teria de fazer aquilo no meio de todo mundo, no meio de uma maldita guerra em que seu pescoço também estava em jogo e toda aquela responsabilidade repousava em seus ombros, que fosse assassinar a melhor amiga de Harry Potter _na frente dele_. Não pensara em nada_. _Não estava em pleno controle de sua sagacidade, aquela que o colocara na velha e honrada casa das cobras. Grande Sonserina! De nada valia agora essa pomposidade inútil.

A culpa não era dele, mas cada palavra dita por Harry atingia seu peito como uma facada.

Por que tinha de escolher um lado?

A mudez de Draco só trouxe mais raiva à tona.

— Você me traiu! Tirou tudo o que me restava nessa vida de uma vez só — sua voz estava quebrada, saindo ora alta, ora baixa, e Harry tinha pequenos espasmos enquanto falava, um zumbido forte preenchendo seu ouvido. — Matou meus amigos, roubou minha esperança, roubou _nós_, ah! Tudo isso porque você não consegue tomar decisões, tudo isso porque...

Draco fechou os olhos com força.

"...você é..."

Ele não queria ouvir, ah, Deus, não! Por que não se calava? Por que não podia esquecer?

"...um _covarde_!"

Silêncio.

Uma varinha ergueu-se, seguida de um clarão verde, e logo Draco Malfoy estava no chão.

Morto por suas próprias mãos.

Harry ficou ali por um tempo, de pé, tentando controlar sua respiração e olhando para aquele ser humano que havia poucos segundos exalava desgraça. Suicídio. Um fim patético até para ele. Passou ao seu lado para voltar ao campo principal da batalha agora terminada, vendo o rosto pálido do loiro encher-se de gotículas conforme a chuva apertava. Não teve nenhuma misericórdia, mas alguma coisa se agitava dentro de si. Ele caiu de joelhos na grama e vomitou.

Dentro de meia-hora teria aparatado com um corpo nos braços. Sua amiga merecia um enterro decente, e ele um pouco de descanso.

Dentro de dois dias a cerimônia teria acontecido, junto com todas as outras.

Dentro de cinco dias Harry Potter seria encontrado trancado em seu quarto no Grimmauld Place, lugar em que tinha se isolado desde então.

Morto.


End file.
